dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Most Heinous! Most Evil! Frieza's Rampage!
"The Worst! The Most Evil! Frieza's Rampage!" (最凶! 最悪! フリーザ大暴れ!!, Saikyō! Saiaku! Furīza Ōabare!!) is the ninety-fifth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is June 17, 2017. Summary Frieza, having transformed into Golden Frieza, tells the assassins not to think he's a cheater for launching a surprise attack since they were the ones who started the fight. Goku figures out that the assassins are from another universe, and the assassins say their universe isn't weak like Universe 7, saying their universe is full of rough fighters, which fascinates Frieza. The assassins offer them to forget about the Tournament of Power and to play with them. Goku accepts the fact they have to fight, and asks Frieza if he is fine transforming, knowing the form's drawbacks from their previous fight. Frieza dismisses him, saying that during his time in Hell, he has been conducting mental training to keep his composure, thus dramatically increasing his energy control and reducing the stamina weakness of his Golden Frieza form. Frieza, explaining his energy control skills are "delicate enough to not stir water" but keeping his usual intensity, now calls himself the "true" Golden Frieza. Frieza then begins his assault on the assassins, killing a large number of them with his Death Beams, asking them if they like the new and improved him. When Goku tells Frieza not to kill anymore, Frieza dismisses him, saying that them dying by his hand and having their universe erased if they lose in the Tournament of Power is no different. Goku is forced to join in the fight when some assassins try to attack Fortuneteller Baba. Goku tells her and Ghost Usher to hide in the palace. Goku then steps in front of Frieza. While Goku and Frieza are arguing, the leader assassin prepares a ball of Energy of Destruction, which was granted to him by Universe 9 God of Destruction Sidra, telling him that anyone hit by this energy will be completely destroyed, even preventing them from going to Other World. When he tries to sneak behind Frieza, Frieza easily notices him and mocks him, telling him to aim properly, knowing the assassins were relying on that energy since they did not appear to be worried despite the large difference in power. The leader assassin desperately throws the attack, and Frieza easily dodges it and destroys it. However, the leader assassin reveals that was just a normal blast and fires the "real" energy, but Frieza destroys it before he could throw it. To Goku and Frieza's surprise, the leader assassin reveals the true energy which was hidden underwater, and Frieza is struggling to defend against it, being engulfed by the energy. However, Frieza was only pretending to be hurt by the attack, and to everyone's shock, Frieza manages to compress the energy back into a sphere, also killing the surprised leader assassin. Goku is surprised that Frieza managed to escape the energy, noting his power has increased despite being unable to move in Hell. Frieza and Goku figure out that such pure, condensed dark energy most likely came from a God, the same person who sent the assassins. Goku yells at the assassins that Universe 7 will not run or hide, and they can settle their business in the Tournament of Power. Suddenly, Frieza hits Goku with the Energy of Destruction, saying security is the greatest enemy. In the World of Void, Great Priest has finally finished constructing the fighting stage for the Tournament of Power, and the two Zen-Oh give him candy, impressed by his work. Frieza says Goku is still as soft as ever, turning his back on him despite him thinking about killing Goku. Frieza advises Goku to hurry and escape from the Energy of Destruction the same way he did. Goku tries to do so, but the Energy proves to be too much for him to handle, much to Frieza's entertainment. Frieza confronts the remaining assassins, ordering them to let him converse with the Gods from their universe. Sidra and Roh are waiting impatiently, until they are suddenly contacted by Frieza, who stole one of the assassins' communicators. Frieza tells him he will not inform Zen-Oh about their failed assassination, but wants to bargain with them about joining the Universe 9 team, showing them that he captured Goku and saying Universe 7 will not be able to win without him. Frieza says that if Sidra and Roh recruit him and resurrect him, he promises to perform well in the Tournament of Power, not wanting to be collateral damage should Universe 7 lose. When Roh asks why he would betray his own universe, wondering about any memories or loved ones Frieza may have, Frieza coldly dismisses him, saying he has no idea what he's talking about. Sidra and Roh discuss this, confirming that recruiting a warrior from another universe is not against the rules. Roh shows concern, saying that Frieza is a psychopath and more cruel than even Sidra, and Sidra says that's beneficial for them, and he can destroy Frieza should he betray them. Beerus and Whis arrive to the scene, and Frieza instantly destroys the communicator. Beerus asks what Goku is doing, and saves him from the Energy by blowing it away. Beerus recognizes that energy as Energy of Destruction, asking Frieza why they were taking so long, and wondering if he's plotting with another universe. Goku says it's his fault for letting his guard down and forgetting how scum Frieza is. Whis shoots out the idea that Frieza may have been obtaining information from the other universes. Frieza secretly plots to himself that since the Tournament of Power is making even the Gods uneasy, this is the perfect chance to manipulate them. Goku asks Whis for a minute, and challenges Frieza to a short match, making whoever lands the first punch the winner. If Goku wins, Frieza will forget his grudge and act obedient for Team Universe 7, and if Frieza wins he gets to do whatever he pleases. Frieza thinks to himself about his time in Hell, doing not just mental concentration to increase his power, but conducting endless battle simulations of killing Goku. The match begins, and Goku and Frieza move around each other, creating shockwaves. Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue and the two charge at each other, landing a punch on each other at the same time. Goku warns Frieza about not killing more innocent bystanders, and Frieza says he refuses to take orders from him and what they have between each other is not over. The four go back to Capsule Corporation, and the other universes prepare themselves for the Tournament of Power. Battles *Goku and Frieza (Golden Frieza) vs. Universe 9 Assassin Leader & Universe 9 Assassins *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Golden Frieza) Errors *In the scene Frieza joins Team Universe 7, there's an error that made Frieza's eye ridges in his Final form look like in his Golden form. Trivia *This episode marks the first time ever that Goku and Frieza team up. *Starting with this episode, Frieza replaces Buu in the ending. *When Sidra shows the Sphere of Energy this foreshadows that he himself will be erased. Animation Staff *'Script' - King Ryu *'Storyboard' - Naotoshi Shida *'Episode Director' - Akio Yamaguchi *'Animation Supervisor' - Chihiro Tanaka & Naoki Tate *'Key Animators' - WANPACK, Naotoshi Shida, Naoki Tate, Tetsuya Saeki, Koji Nashizawa, Miyuki Yokoyama *'2nd Key Animators' - A-Line, TAP Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga